Tak Pernah Padam
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: Selanjutnya bola emerald-ku bergulir pada gambar sesosok bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang berkilau dan mencuat di bagian belakang. Bola mata onyx-nya terlihat begitu kelam, seolah menarikku dan membuatku tenggelam ke dalam pesonanya. Tatapanku berubah menjadi sendu.


**Cinta yang Tak Pernah Padam**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Abal, Alur kecepetan, Typo (maybe), Acakadul, Dll.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama menampakkan cahayanya yang begitu indah malam ini. Bintang berkelap-kelip di angkasa raya membuat kesan yang begitu menakjubkan. Angin sejuk berhembus memasuki kamarku lewat jendela kamar yang kubiarkan terbuka. Meskipun lampu kamar tidak kunyalakan, sinar sang rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi sudah cukup untuk menerangi pengelihatanku.

Misi yang berturut-turut datang dari Tsunade-_sama_ membuatku hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat. aku merasa lebih segar setelah membasuh diri dengan air hangat. Aku berjalan dengan rambut yang masih basah untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari. Seusai mengenakan pakaian dan mengeringkan rambut merah mudaku, aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hijau.

Kududukkan pantatku pada sebuah kursi dekat jendela kamar. Secangkir teh hijau yang kuletakkan di atas meja sebelahku ikut mengisi waktu bersantaiku. Aku melihat asap yang masih mengepul dari cangkir tersebut. Tiba-tiba mataku beralih pada sebuah foto di samping cangkir teh itu.

Tanganku bergerak untuk meraih foto berbingkai klasik itu. Emerald-ku menangkap gambar seorang pria dewasa yang memakai masker dan hanya menampakkan mata sisi kanannya. Dia adalah seorang shinobi hebat dari Konoha yang kini berpangkat sebagai jounin dan pernah berprofesi sebagai anbu sebelumnya. Pria itu adalah _sensei_-ku, Hatake Kakashi. Tangan Kakashi-_sensei_ terlihat sedang memegang dua buah kepala milik dua bocah laki-laki yang raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidak akuran di antara mereka. Posisiku ada di tengah mereka dengan gaya yang menggemaskan.

Sejenak mataku memandang seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan guratan di kedua pipinya layaknya kumis kucing. Uzumaki Naruto, ia adalah temanku atau bisa juga disebut sebagai sahabatku. Laki-laki bermata biru _saphire_ itu selalu bertingkah konyol dan ceroboh namun tidak mudah putus asa dan selalu berjuang untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Berkat usahanya itulah ia kini berhasil menjadi Hokage ke enam, sesuai dengan apa yang ia impikan selama ini.

Selanjutnya bola _emerald_-ku bergulir pada gambar sesosok bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang berkilau dan mencuat di bagian belakang. Bola mata_ onyx_-nya terlihat begitu kelam, seolah menarikku dan membuatku tenggelam ke dalam pesonanya. Tatapanku berubah menjadi sendu. Jari telunjukku bergeser pada gambar wajahnya. Bulir bening menetes membasahi kaca bingkai kayu bermodel klasik itu. Tanpa sadar bibirku bergerak menyebutkan rangkaian huruf yang telah terukir dengan indah di dalam hatiku.

"Sasuke-kun…,"

Suaraku terdengar bergetar karena gejolak emosi yang kurasakan malam ini. Dadaku terasa bergemuruh dan sesak. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangis dan mengendalikan diriku. Kuakui aku memang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut masalah perasaan. Apalagi mengenai bocah Uchiha satu-satunya yang tersisa itu. Sejenak aku berpikir untuk apa aku menangis? Bahkan air mataku saja tak mampu menghentikan kepergiannya malam itu.

"Aishiteru…,"

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kuresapi tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambutku melayang-layang dengan elegan. Aku membatin sejenak. untuk apa aku mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padanya jika setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku saja tak pernah dihiraukan olehnya? Bukankah dia memang selalu seperti itu? Lantas mengapa hingga saat ini aku masih menyimpan rasa ini untuknya? Adakah di sana dia juga dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Kurasa jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena jika memang iya, mengapa ia pergi meninggalkan desa dan tak pernah kembali hingga detik ini?

Senyumannya masih jelas terkenang, meskipun senyuman itu terlihat samar dan bukan ia persembahkan untukku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku amat sangat merindukannya. Takkan mudah aku bisa melupakan segalanya yang pernah terjadi di antara kami. Ilusiku tentang dirinya membuatku terjerumus masuk ke dalam lubang yang begitu dalam sehingga susah untuk keluar.

Kini tak terdengar kabar sama sekali darinya. Dia telah menghilang jauh dari diriku. Hati ini menjerit karena hampa. Kuharap sebentar saja dia berkenan memanggil namaku, maka aku akan merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini. Sebutlah namaku sekedar untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang telah sekian lama membuncah di hati.

Jika tuhan mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya, aku ingin berlari ke arahnya serta berhambur ke dalam pelukannya dan takkan kulepas. Aku ingin menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia mengacuhkanku. sebab aku tahu bahwa takdirnya berada di Konoha dan hidup bersama kita semua di sana. aku yakin _kami-sama_ telah merencanakan sesuatu yang indah untuk diriku juga untuk dirinya … untuk kami berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa api cintaku padamu tak pernah padam, Sasuke-_kun_ … takkan pernah padam."

Memang benar kata orang bahwa cinta dapat mengalahkan logika. Sesuatu yang asalnya tidak mungkin dapat menjadi mungkin karena cinta. Terimakasih kupersembahkan untuknya yang telah mengajarkanku arti kesetiaan dan ketulusan meskipun secara tidak langsung. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini kecuali hati dan perasaan, karena hati dan perasaan menyatu dalam jiwa setiap orang untuk selamanya.

~~~THE END~~~

A/N : Alhamdulillah, saya udah bikin fict yang satu ini dengan susah payah. Yaahh… meskipun hasilnya tidak memuaskan tapi saya tetep bersyukur kepada Allah SWT atas limpahan rahmatnya. Okelah kalo begitu, saya mohon review-nya bagi yang sudah membaca fict ini yaaakk. Saya butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun biar tetep _ganbatte_! ^_^

Baiklah saya rasa cukup sekian, _doumo arigatou gozaimasu_~!


End file.
